


Something They Cut From the Africa Special

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Africa Special, Between scene fluff, Fluff, Jealous!Jeremy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clarkson had made a point of telling everyone that Uganda rozzers would arrest and probably kill homosexuals, James and Richard make a point of showing off.<br/>(Previous disclaimers apply.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something They Cut From the Africa Special

(Abandoned airfield in Uganda, just after a challenge was accepted by the Top Gear hosts).

When Clarkson's car started, his face filled with smugness and joy, much to Hammond and James' disappointment and slight irritation. The shortest host rolled his eyes at the pleased orangutan. "Right. Shall we get going?" Clarkson said.

James nodded, and Clarkson slammed his door shut. Hammond circled over to James, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him into a kiss with a hand placed firmly on the back of his neck.

"You can get arrested for that here, I hope you know," Clarkson interjected, his voice filtering from the driver's side window as he glanced at the pair jealously out of the windscreen. 

James held Hammond's back and waist, dipping him down for another, deeper kiss, pulling away only momentarily to mutter, "I like to live dangerously," against Hammond's mouth. 

Clarkson was practically seething now.  _Stupid James May,_ he thought bitterly. "Yes, well, you could both be killed. So kindly bugger off."

Hammond made a show of clasping his hands behind James' neck dramatically and laughing into the kiss gently before he pulled back. "Actually," he said, too close to James to read his expression, "I think the orangutan has a point this time. And, much as I want to, I'm not sure that today is absolutely fantastic for a pair of beheadings. Rainy and all that."

James stole yet another kiss greedily, humming agreement nonetheless and pulling his co-host up so his feet met the ground evenly. 

"Right, whenever you two idiots are ready," Clarkson intoned, shattering their moment together just with the sound of his daft voice.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself, Jezza, we're going," James assured him, still grinning from his time with Hammond as he clambered into his car.

With that, the entourage set off, two thirds of which were pleased as could be, and one third of which drove ahead in a cloud of billowing dust, utterly jealous of and angry at one James May despite himself. It was, of course, the imbecilic ape.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm not good at this. Please leave a comment, reviews can only help me to improve.


End file.
